wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vazzali
Vazzali was a female troll warrior who was a member of the Darkspear tribe. She served her tribe as a guardian, watching over her people and her land as a headhunter. Due to her father's position as a witch doctor, Vazzali has learned some of the arts of voodoo. In battle, she is a fearsome force to be reckoned with, channeling her rage to go berserk. Physical Description Like most of her kind, Vazzali is tall and lanky compared to others. She stands of an above-average height for female trolls. Her frame ripples with muscle and power after years of being honed by physical activity. Like some trolls, she has small warts on various parts of her body. Her tusks can barely be called tusks, as they are two slim fangs that barely protrude past the lips of her mouth. Like jungle trolls, she is covered with short, soft fur, which gives her a purple-blue appearance. She has wide, almond shaped amber eyes and azure colored hair, which is usually worn in a number of long braids. Vazzali has a number of piercings, mainly in her large ears. There are many golden hoops and spikes in her ears, with large tribal styled spacers set into her lobes. Additionally, some of her braids feature small golden tubes, presumably to hold them in place. Typically, she wears the traditional warrior garb of her species, forgoing heavier plate armor to instead utilize her size, mobility, and regenerative ability to her advantage. Most telling, however, is the number of trophies Vazzali has on her person. Her belt is most prominent, having bundles of scalps tied there, as well as a cluster of shrunken heads. She wears bracelets made of beads and fangs, as well as a necklace composed of beads, feathers, teeth, and what appears to be mummified ears of some sort of creature. The teeth on her necklace largely appear to be pulled from crocolisks, sharks, and naga - but a few appear human. In battle, she wields two axes that are scratched and scarred from use. Personality Despite appearing intimidating due to her size and gruesome trophies, Vazzali is a friendly, laid back woman. She has a lazy, lackadaisical air about her, seemingly content to lounge around and hang out. Like a lot of trolls, she has a friendly, go-with-the-flow attitude. She's fond of relaxing and napping, as well as her hobby of fishing. She has a massive sweet tooth, with an avid love for candy and fruit. In particular, she loves coconut as well as melon juice. Additionally, she has a love for alcoholic beverages, which, due to her troll anatomy, she can consume in larger quantities than most. Underneath her lazy veneer is a wary, cautious predator, with keen senses honed to a fine point in the jungles of her homeland. While the majority of her life was spent around her kind, she's a curious and incredibly open minded individual. She doesn't know much about the world beyond that of the trolls, which has kickstarted a deep sense of wanderlust - and a love for exploration. She enjoys meeting new people and cultures and learning from them. She's particularly fond of the Tauren, connecting their spiritual society and nature with that of her own people - the worship of ancestor spirits (or loa, in the case of the trolls). She judges people by their character, rather than race, gender, appearance, and so on. She prizes martial strength and ability in herself, measuring her own worth by the battles she's won, the number of worthy foes she's beaten, and the number of trophies she's collected. She uses her strength to prove herself to the loa of her people - as well as to protect those who cannot. She despises those who use their strength, power, or authority to victimize the innocent, the old, and the weak. Deep down, she is a very spiritual woman, believing wholeheartedly in the spirits of her people. She strives to prove her worth to them in all things. Her devotion to them has bred a number of superstitions and her dedication to the loa can be perceived by outsiders as primitive. Her act of trophy hunting, in particular, can be construed as barbarous. She is wary of technology and magic - particularly dark magic - but keeps an open mind. In battle, she can come across as careless, as her species can naturally regenerate, and she surrenders to the "battle fever", becoming a fearsome agent of rage and death. Due to the stark contrast between the berserker rage and her personality, she tends to restrain herself around friends and allies. History Trivia External Links Category:Characters Category:Darkspear Category:Headhunters Category:Warrior Category:Troll Category:Horde